


Your reality

by Luvrshaze



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Jihyo-Monika, Nayeon-Natsuki, Sana-Sayori, Tzuyu-Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-19 13:17:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvrshaze/pseuds/Luvrshaze
Summary: It’s the same old game, No matter what Jihyo feels trapped, That’s until she meets Hirai Momo.





	1. Chapter 1

It Hadn’t mattered to Jihyo all that much, It was the same thing every time, Someone would load up the Game, They play through the other girls routes, And get an ending of their choice, Jihyo on the other hand was Never an option, Although unlike the other Girls, 

She was self aware she knew she was trapped in a computer simulation, The players that started up the game, Are real people Real people she wants to be with, Even if it means Breaking the Game to an extent, Even if it means hurting her friends, She wants to see the real world, Even if she’s just a computer simulation, Just how can she write love into reality, If she can’t hear the sound of their heartbeat, What do they call love in their reality? 

Would it be better to leave them be? She loves them, It hurt her watching them, Go with the other girls, The girls she envy’s, she knows she shouldn’t feel like this, but it’s not fair, How long will this go on for?, 

It was later on when she noticed someone else had loaded up this visual Novel, A Beautiful Japanese Woman who Goes Simply By “Momo” When Jihyo saw her she was hypnotized by the women’s beauty, she wanted the woman for herself and only herself she knew it wasn’t possible but it wouldn’t hurt right? To try and Enable the game to give her a route, for her so she could love momo, her Momo,

Her beloved Momo… is this what true love feels like? She doesn’t want to loose Momo, she loves her, Jihyo knows this Game won’t write and Ending for her and Momo, So she’ll force one.


	2. Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three girls will become unlike able 
> 
> One will not

Jihyo didn’t know what to do in order to make Momo only focus on her and her alone… would making the Other three unlike able as possible work? Will Momo avoid them  
After that and only focus on her? Or does she need to do more tampering and remove them from the Situation as a whole? Making her the only option Momo can choose, without the other girls in the way Momo would be hers, No more suffering no more pain, It’d be Just her and Momo just her and the Girl she loves, No one to intervene and Ruin her reality with the Woman. Her reality, alone, only her, no one is going to stand in her way. Because they won't be around to ruin her reality,at the end it will only be her.


End file.
